


"How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Matchmaker Chuck, Romance, Sick Castiel, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck ha una missione : salvare la vita di Cas e della sua salute mentale e fare in modo che Dean apra gli occhi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Note: La storia della sorella di Chuck è totalmente inventata ai fini della storia.

**Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : future!Castiel, future!Dean Winchester, future!Chuck.  
 **Rating** : Verde  
 **Chapter** : 1/1  
 **Genere** : Fluff, angst, introspettivo, sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, Chuck!matchmaker.  
 **Summary** : Chuck ha una missione : salvare la vita di Cas e la sua salute mentale e fare in modo che Dean apra gli occhi.  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla -oh,fuck- ç_ç

  
 

  
 

  
 

"How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend _**you**_?"

  
 

  
 

  
 

Chuck non si è mai sentito utile nella sua vita anzi ha sempre affermato di essere nato con il gene dello sfigato.  
E' sempre stato considerato come la pecora nera della famiglia, il fallimentare terzo figlio così goffo, così impacciato, così imbarazzante tanto da chiuderlo in camera con un pretesto quando c'erano ospiti; e poi c'era la sua vita come studente: il suo personalissimo inferno.

" _Chuck lo strano_ " , " _Sfigato_ ", " _Stramboide_ " sono sono alcuni dei più leggeri soprannomi affibbiatigli durante quelli che sarebbero dovuti essere "gli anni migliori".  
Era stato emarginato da tutti a causa della sua natura di profeta.

Dunque sì, è normale che Chuck si sente stordito e lusingato dall'essere considerato un punto di riferimento dagli altri, a Camp Chitaqua. E' amico di tutti e tutti si affidano a lui quando c'è da risolvere problema come la mancanza di carta igienica, la necessità di comunicare con Dean, il leader del campo, organizzare i turni di avanscoperta nel territorio "Croats", comunciare il bisogno di rifornire determinate cose ecc..  
Chuck cerca di essere sempre gentile e disponibile perchè l'aria già è abbastanza tesa senza che vi si aggiunga anche lui ma, nonostante questo, anche lui ha delle giornate no, e queste, in genere, per lui prevedono sfuriate di trenta e più minuti contro chiunque, anche gli alberi se necessario, ma soprattutto contro Castiel, il suo migliore amico, e Dean, perciò sì, è con animo battagliero che si avvia alla capanna del leader per svolgere una missione: salvare la vita di Cas e la sua salute mentale e fare in modo che Dean apra gli occhi.  
  
  
°*°

 

"No! Dì al bastardo di alzare il suo culo pesante dal letto e imbracciare il fucile!" sbotta rabbioso Dean dopo mezz'ora che sta cercando di convincerlo a cambiare il turno di Castiel che è ammalato e ha una gamba ferita, ma no, lui non ascolta e così Chuck esplode, sul serio, ed p a tanto così dal prenderlo a calci nel culo.  
"D'accordo, sono stanco di queste stronzate! Sai cosa, leader? Alza il culo, va da lui e digli esattamente perchè diavolo domani, nonostante le ferite, andrà a fare il turno facendosi uccidere come un coglione! Lui e gli altri!" urla Chuck, sbattendo la cartelletta, su cui ha annotato i turni, sul tavolo.

Dean lo guarda in silenzio, evidentemente troppo sorpreso dalla reazione per rispondere e quella, oh sì, quella è l'esitazione che aspettava Chuck, il momento per sbattergli in faccia un paio di cosette che si è sempre tenuto dentro perchè, ehi, un'altra delle qualità di Chuck è l'essere discreto e farsi gli affari propri.

"Credi di essere il solo ad aver perso qualcuno? Uh? Guardati intorno Dean!  
Siamo rimasti tutti da soli, i più fortunati hanno avuto un giorno in più con chi amavano! Sono stufo di vedere come vi piangete addosso, tutti e due, siete noiosi sapete?" Dean fa per interromperlo ma lui lo zittisce con un gesto della mano, troppo arrabbiato per fermarsi adesso.  
"So che cosa voglia dire perdere un fratello, ok? Dispiace anche a me per come sono andate le cose con Sam..."  
"Chuck ti avverto: un'altra parola e..." Dean stringe gli occhi, riducendoli a due fessure, ed è la tipica espressione del: "se dici altro ti uccido", ma Chuck non si fa intimidire, non questa volta che c'è in ballo la vita di Cas.

"...capisco, ok? Cazzo, ho visioni su di voi in pratica da...sempre, e quindi sì, ho imparato a volervi bene e anche io volevo b-" ma non riesce a finire perchè Dean gli rifila un bel pugno in faccia, tenendolo per il bavero per evitare di farlo caderema solo per utilizzarlo come sacco da box del momento.

"Tu non sai un cazzo di noi Chuck! Non sai un cazzo di me, non sai un cazzo di Sammy...! Tu non sai niente e giuro su....su...iuro che se lo nomini ancora ti uccido!" sbraita e stringe la prese, sbatacchiandolo di quà e di là.  
"Se credi che ti faccia sentire meglio" balbetta Chuck, sputando di lato quel po' di sangue che gli si è fermato in bocca "fallo pure ma non cambierà le cose."

Dean continua a fissarlo in silenzio.

"Avevo una sorella" confessa Chuck "era...eravamo bambini. Dio, era così carina, Dean. L'adoravo, avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei....e poi è morta. Un giorno, così mentre stavamo giocando in strada..beh, una macchina stava per investirmi e lei....ricordo solo che c'era tanto sangue. Non doveva andare così, capisci? Ero due anni più grandi di lei, avrei dovuto proteggerla ed invece ha salvato lei me. Mia madre mi guardava con quello sguardo che chiedeva "perchè lei, e non tu?", così ho deciso: farla finita. Mentre stavo per tagliarmi le vene mi è apparso il suo viso che piangeva e...ho capito, Dean: lei era morta per salvarmi e io in cambio avrei dovuto vivere la vita che lei avrebbe voluto."  
Dean lo lascia andare, si appoggia stancamente al tavolo, gli da la schiena mentre si porta la mano alla bocca, e Chuck finge di non vederne il tremore.

"Qual'è il punto? Che vuoi da me?" gli ringhia contro, osservandolo da sopra la spalla.

"Il punto è, Dean, che devi smetterla di sentirti in colpa per le scelte che ha fatto Sam, per le scelte che hanno fatto tutti quelli che ti amavano."  
"Loro erano mia responsabilità!"  
"Tu sminuisci quello che hanno fatto ogni giorno! Non sei il centro del mondo sai?! Erano adulti e vaccinati e sapevano quel che facevano!" si urlano contro, Dean è di nuovo totalmente voltato verso di lui, la faccia rossa per la rabbia.

"E invece no! Guarda Chuck, guarda! Cosa vedi in questa camera?! Il vuoto! Loro hanno sacrificato tutto per me e io......non dovevano!"  
"Ti sbagli! Daisy mi ha dato una seconda possibilità e io ci ho provato Dean, ho provato a viverla e so che lei sarebbe felice di questo perchè io ho _provato_ , ma tu... tu.. sono sicuro che Sam ti prenderebbe a calci in culo per come ti stai comportando: tu sopravvivi e non vivi, e non usare la scusa della fine del mondo, perchè mi dispiace bello, non funziona! Lui ha sacrificato se stesso per darti una possibilità e tu che fai? Te ne stai chiuso quì dentro a fare il cazzone e non vai ad afferrare l'unica scintilla di felicità che potrai mai avere in questa vita!"

"Ah! Parli di Cas?"

"Sì, parlo di Cas! Hai solo una vaga idea...no, non ce l'hai, vero? Non sei stato mica tu quello che gli ha tenuto la testa quando vomitava o quando stava male, no? Non c'eri mica tu quando aveva gli incubi e ti supplicava, nel delirio, di aiutarlo. Tu non ci sei mai stato per l'unica persona che ha scelto di _non abbandonarti_. Credi che tu sia stato l'unico? Hai mai pensato che anche lui ha perso ogni cosa? Uh? Lascia perdere l'essere un angelo e tutte quelle cose lì! Parlo dei suoi fratelli, della sua famiglia.. se soffri per Sam, figurati lui come deve soffrire per aver perso chissà quanti fratelli e per essere stato dimenticato da suo Padre! Nessuno di loro ti ha mai dimenticato, Dean. Nessuno, ed invece lui è stato lasciato indietro... lui..lui aveva solo bisogno di qualcuno che lo prendesse per mano per ricordargli che non era solo. Un solo gesto Dean, e Castiel non sarebbe _così_ disperato."

Dean lo osserva, nuovamente immobile, ma questa volta non è arrabbiato è solo stanco come se il peso delle sue parole fosse troppo da portare e Chuck capisce che tutto ciò che gli ha detto è sempre stato lì, sul fondo della sua coscienza.  
Dean sapeva ma ha preferito allontanarsi dall'unica persona che avrebbe potuto renderlo felice in quei giorni bui.  
"Pensi di non meritartela, vero? La felicità." anche Chuck adesso è calmo "Anch'io lo pensavo e lo penso ancora, di me, ma tu.. tu sei un altro discorso Dean. Tu, lui ve lo meritate più di chiunque altro."  
Se ne va, dopo aver recuperato la cartelletta, se ne va stanco, svuotato eppure vittorioso: "missione compiuta!" pensa, mentre cambia il turno di Castiel sulla carta.  
 

°*°

  
  
  
Quando entra nella capanna di Castiel lo accoglie il solito fastidioso tintinnìo di perline; sbuffa e va oltre, entrando nella penombra della camera che sa di assenzio, incenso, disperazione che colpiscono Dean dritto allo stomaco.  
Non entra mai in quella stanza.  
Castiel è disteso sul letto, la gamba rotta fermata alla meno peggio, la fronte sudata e gli occhi chiusi; la ferita deve aver fatto infezione perchè quando gli si avvicina cauto e gli sfiora la fronte con due dita, sente la pelle bruciare sotto di esse.

Sospira, sedendosi sulla sedia accanto al letto, e lo osserva, in silenzio, dentro di lui un mare in tempesta di emozioni: rimorso, rabbia, dolore... sembra che dopo il discorso con Chuck, quel peso che gli gravava sullo stomaco, sia diventato ancora più pesante. Si guarda intorno, cercando di distrarsi, e gli occhi si soffermano sul tappeto dove lui sa che Cas tiene i suoi _incontri:_ qualcosa sotto la pietra che ricopre il suo cuore smania per uscire, ma lui non può permetterselo, non può..

Passa in rassegna le altre cose sparse per la stanza e ne riconosce alcune sue: la maglia degli AC/DC che gli aveva regalato quando era diventato umano, i suoi occhiali da sole ormai sporchi di polvere, le svariate foto che si sono fatti insieme con Sam... Dean sussulta e distoglie lo sguardo dal viso di suo fratello.

E' passato così tanto tempo da far sembrare i ricordi legati a quegli oggetti appartenenti ad un'altra vita.  
 _"Mi piace il te del passato"_ l'ombra del suo sorriso _sincero_ impresso nella mente di Dean.  
 _"_ Anche a me" avrebbe voluto rispondere: un cazzone che ancora credeva di poter aggiustare le cose. Un cazzone che ancora non si era arreso, che non l'avrebbe abbandonato. Dovevano essere come una famiglia ed invece Dean l'aveva abbanondato a sè stesso e forse sì, Chuck aveva ragione e lui non aveva mai riflettuto su _quanto_ Castiel avesse perso, troppo preso da quello che lui aveva perso.

Sta per tornare a sedersi quando un pezzo di stoffa beige attira la sua attenzione: il trench. Un nodo gli ostruisce la gola mentre accarezza il tessuto, ne ispira l'odore così... _puro_ , e poi si rende conto che, nonostante tutto, Castiel ha sempre quell'odore.  
"Non lo vedevo da anni" la debole voce dell'altro lo raggiunge così all'improvviso da farlo sobbalzare, la presa che si allenta sul tessuto finchè questo non scivola a terra e Dean si volta verso l'altro.  
"Cas." rimane nuovamente in silenzio perchè adesso ha perso tutte le parole che aveva in mente, immerso com'è in quegli occhi blu arrossati dalla febbre.

"Tranquillo capo, domani partitò insieme agli altri" afferma e il tono rassegnato con il quale parla fa vergognare Dean di se stesso, molto più di quanto potrà mai ammettere.  
"Davvero sei disposto a farlo perchè te l'ho ordinato io?" lo pensa ma non riesce a dirlo, così sbotta semplicemente:

"Non dire cazzate! Faresti solo uccidere gli altri." e poi gli si avvicina, sedendosi stancamente sulla sedia accanto a lui, gli occhi bassi , sulla coperta logora che stringe forte tra le mani, mentre sussurra: "Ti faresti solo uccidere."  
Alza gli occhi su Castiel e nota lo sguardo confuso che quello ha sul viso e Dean deve approfittare di quel momento, deve riuscire a dirglielo adesso prima che Hyde riprenda il controllo di sè, e tutto quello vada di nuovo a puttane mentre lui alza nuovamente gli scudi ed inizi a linciare Castiel con le parole.

"Cas..." inizia, ma quello chiude gli occhi e scuote la testa.

"No!" esala "non ti azzardare...o giuro che prendo la pistola e ti uccido." 

"Cosa.."

"Conosco quel tono, Dean. Stai per scusarti, vero? Beh tieniti pure le scuse cazzone, perchè io non rimpiango nulla di quello che ho sce-" 

" _Non_ stavo per scusarmi per quello!" lo interrompe a sua volta, un sopracciglio alzato e l'espressione esasperata.

"Ah, no?" Castiel frulla le ciglia, confuso, e lo stomaco di Dean si contrae dolorosamente.

"No, io... _mi dispiace_ Cas di non esserci stato, mi dispiace che tu abbia perso la tua famiglia."

Tra i due cala il silenzio.  
Castiel adesso lo fissa con gli occhi così sbarrati da sembrare quasi opachi e Dean si annega completamente in quello sguardo.

_"Dio" pensa "quanto male ti ho fatto per fissarmi così scioccato? Quanto stronzo..."_

Sfrega una mano sulle labbra, nervoso; l'uomo nel letto deglutisce, gli occhi diventano stranamente lucidi. Dean sente i suoi diventare lucidi di riflesso, il petto che gli fa dannatamente male: si sente come se si fosse appena risvegliato da un icnubo in cui tutto era vuoto e nero e lui era da solo; si sente come se fosse appena ritornato a casa, come se avesse sempre saputo quale fosse la destinazione ma l'avesse evitata apposta; come se non fosse mai stato da solo, al buio, perchè Castiel era sempre lì, accanto a lui, spalla a spalla a lottare contro i proprio demoni e i suoi.

"Mi dis-"

"Se lo dici di nuovo.... _ti prego non farlo_. Non tu." chiude gli occhi e Dean muore "Tu sei la mia famiglia."

"Lo so, cazzo, ed è per questo che io avrei dovuto...non riesco ad affrontarlo Cas. _Questo_ è troppo per me. Sam..e gli altri, e tu... "

Castiel porta via con le dita quell'unica lacrima che abbandona gli occhi di Dean.

"E' troppo per chiunque Dean, ma non è colpa tua. Io, Sam.. abbiamo scelto di fare quello che abbiamo fatto per te, perchè ti amiamo. _Tu non hai alcuna colpa._ "

Dean si avvicina e poggia la fronte contro quella di Cas, il bisogno di contatto che fa quasi male fisicamente, per scacciare la consapevolezza di essere stato il torturatore di quell'uomo così fragile che era, e sarà sempre, migliore di lui.

Rimangono così per un bel po', con Castiel che sente il cuore battere di nuovo furiosamente nel petto mentre quel pezzo di sè, che pensava di aver inevitabilmente perso, è tornato da lui e adesso lo sta baciando con una dolcezza che non sembra più appartenergli, l'incertezza di chi ha ancora paura di perdere; restare sconfitto, morire ancora dentro, senza rinascite questa volta, senza ripartire dal via.

"Non andrò da nessuna parte" lo rassicura, stringendo il viso tra le sue mani "Sono quì. Ok? Sono quì. " e torna a baciarlo con la speranza di imprimere quella consapevolezza anche in Dean, spingerla in fondo nella sua anima come spinge la propria lingua nella sua bocca, in un bacio che sa di tutto e di niente, ma essenzialmente sa di loro, della loro storia e di ogni piccola parte persa in quegli anni che ritorna magicamente a posto.

 

°*°

 

 

Chuck sorride tra sè e sè, mentre li osserva dalla finestra poi si allontana solo per ordinare agli altri di non disturbare nè Dean nè Castiel.

Guarda in altro, il cielo sereno come non lo era da un po', sorride ancora, una lacrima sola che scivola lungo il suo viso.

"E' andato tutto bene, Daisy." e poi torna in camera sua, a scrivere la fine della loro storia.

  
  
  
 


End file.
